


Bad Timing

by xfmoon



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Phone Call, timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: A tiny drabble to a tiny spoiler for 2x04 The Salem Witch Hunt.





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Ok so I found a gif of this one tiny scene where Wyatt calls Lucy and tells her Jessica is alive, but I can't find the spoiler where it's from. Someone help!   
> **Spoilers:** for spoilers for 2x04 The Salem Witch Hunt.  
>  **Disclaimer:** My timing is never great, but regardless I don't own the rights to Timeless.

 

He had rented a cheap motel room. He needed to think. It had all been a bit overwhelming. Besides despite this was Jessica, it was a different Jessica, meaning from another timeline, she had different memories. And they needed time to sort it all out, without him having to explain the whole time traveling stuff. It wouldn't be easy, but it was worth it.

There was just one thing he had to do first. Even though he didn't really know how to explain any of it. What had changed to bring Jessica back?

It wasn't fair to Lucy. And to make matters worse, he had just sort of run off. She had to be wondering what had happened; all them probably did. He hadn't been thinking straight at the time.

He sat down, took a breath, then dialed her number.

 

**xXx**

 

She was about to yell at him. Where had he gone? Why had he left? What was going on? Instead she was stopped by his choked up ‘hi’ and the very long pause afterwards. Something was very wrong. She was about to ask him what it was when he said: "Jessica is alive."

That was three words she hadn't expected to hear. The only response that came to her shocked mind was: "What?" But of course, she had heard him the first time. She didn't need him to repeat himself, and thankfully he didn't.

None of them said anything actually. For the longest time. Just listened to the other person's silence at the other end of the phone. What was left to say? Nothing really. They both knew what this meant for them.

It was all just bad timing.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Is it Sunday yet, ‘cause I need the real scene, and the heartbreak, and the whole episode, oh hell just bring on more Timeless, please.   
>  Also I found the clip after I finished this. This is what happens when you live in Narnia, always late to the party, it seems.


End file.
